


Santa Overload

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Light Angst, Visiting Santa Claus, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky attempts to take his daughter to see Santa
Series: Home For The Holidays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 5





	Santa Overload

It was Bucky’s first time taking his daughter Ruth to see Santa. He hoped it would be fun and it was something he’d never done as a kid, but something he wanted Ruth to have fun memories of. They were in the middle of a crowded mall, waiting in line for the opportunity for Ruth to tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas. Bucky thought Ruth was excited, until she started crying.

Bucky picked his little girl up, rubbing her back, trying to help calm her. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? I thought you wanted to talk to Santa?”

Ruth took a minute to slow her crying enough to talk. “I want to,” she said with a hiccup, “but it’s so loud, daddy. I don’t like how loud it is here! It’s too much! I tried to be brave, like you are, daddy, but I can’t…” 

Another crying sob and more tears. Bucky did his best to soothe Ruth, taking her out of the line and heading back to the car. Once they were back at the car, Bucky started talking to Ruth again.

“You were very brave, sweetheart,” Bucky told Ruth. “But next time something like this happens, you gotta tell me earlier, okay? I know you don’t like it when your senses are overloaded. And we can try again with Santa, but maybe we find a quieter place where Santa can hear you.”

Ruth nodded, tears slowing down. “Thank you, daddy. You’re the best.”

Bucky just smiled in response, heart aching for his daughter. He just hoped he could keep his promise.


End file.
